


god or brains

by greenbeansaregay420



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Little bit of angst lol, aaaaaaaa, dora explores a lil bit idk, haha help me lol, ive never tagged in my life, not really - Freeform, pov changes like every few mins i guess, swiper doesnt swipe anything, very cute, wait nvm he do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeansaregay420/pseuds/greenbeansaregay420
Summary: Swiper chuckled at the thought.He's quite funny at times as well.
Relationships: Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	god or brains

The warm colors of the sun shined through the cracks of the blindfolds, making its home into the creases of the bed. Through her heavy lidded eyes, Dora saw flights of orange.  
It must be autumn.   
Or better yet,

It must be the soft bundles of hair that belonged to the man that stole her heart. Just thinking about it made her smile all the more brighter. 

But it wasn't always like that. 

At first, Dora didn't know how to feel about Swiper at all. He was a rascal and had bad intentions. Causing trouble everywhere he would go. And on purpose too! But somehow they always met in the same place. Again and again without fail. 

Dora started to actually take notice of him for once. None of that would've been good in the long run, and yet she still followed it.

It was absolutely more embarrassing when he caught her staring for quite some time as well. The snarky stupid lopsided grin he would give back just didn't sit right with her.

It caught her off guard, made her flinch,

But especially it made her happy.   
And she didn't understand any of it.

She felt frustrated not finding out an answer, not being able to look for clues or cues. He wouldn't hand over anything of the sort. A treasure map she couldn't read, She thought. 

It was irritating.

Yet what she didn't pick up on was that Swiper himself was pinning right back. Deliberately finding out where they would plan the next venture, stealing things he didn't even want most of the time, and the oh so obvious meetings that somehow corresponded right with Doras group. He wasn't subtle. No he wasn't even hiding at all.

Even at times where he thought he was pretty good at flirting, she didn't seem to see any of it! How dim witted must an adventurer be? 

How do those intense glares she gives, the ones so cold and full of fury, miss everything he has tried? 

Or could it be she simply doesn't feel the same?

Thinking things like that, it really didn't help.  
When she said Swiper no swiping she must really mean it huh. 

Swiper chuckled at the thought.  
He's quite funny at times as well.

Dora didn't think the same. Often finding her eyebrows furrowed angrily at no one in particular. Her thoughts wander along with her adventures. Occasionally her partner Boots would stop to redirect her to the right path, or give off those worrying stares. She felt bad for all of it but she couldn't stop thinking about it at all. 

But when she truly looked distraught out of anger, Boots would simply poke her temple and bring her back to reality. A soft reassuring smile to tell her it's okay. Something so simple becoming her ground. It made her feel grateful for meeting Boots all those years back. 

Sometimes, Dora would feel a bit… jealous of Boots. How carefree someone can be without a worry. Was it the blissful life of ignorance? But he was so sharp at times...Dora would think that it's her who's pulling him down, keeping him tied to one place no matter how far they go. Wouldn't it be better for someone like him to go wild? Without her?

Dora hates it when she thinks too much. 

Even if it seemed rocky at first, Dora has somewhat been more human when it came to Swiper. Although he is a fox. She was more thoughtful and caring, solving his crimes without the constant loud yelling to stop swiping.  
But on the other hand, Swiper didn't really get what happened. Always waiting for Dora to yell his name in the same unwavering tone. Always sounding so confident and full of life. He admired her, really.

But it never truly came.   
Instead she…

She?

...Gave a smile and said her goodbyes???

What could that even mean? Is this a threat? Should i follow??

I mean i've always been behind her trail so it couldn't be any more different than that right????

Is it that she always knows I'll be there? His ears perked slightly at that idea.  
Gradually, Swiper got his hopes up little by little.

But that was an understatement. Swiper went to the moon and back.

If the wag of his tail didn't already give it all away.

Thoughts such as, “would he be here?”

“He might show up today.”

“Where could he be…”

Found its way into Dora's mind. Throwing her coherent thoughts off the deck and replacing it's captain all together. 

At this point, she started to realize that she kinda maybe does might perhaps sorta care about swiper and think he's a little cute at times too.

Although it hurts to admit it!

She couldn't confine about this to anyone or else she'll eat her shirt whole. She'd do it! She truly would!!

But at the end of the day all she can think about is seeing him tomorrow, and the day after that. And maybe right now.

What she 100% would have never guessed was Swiper confessing in the most embarrassing way to her. Or confessing at all at that. She just stood there trying to take it all in. It felt like Boots just bonked her head multiple times. 

But when Swiper began to turn as red as she was at the moment she realized she hasn't said anything for the past five minutes and Swiper was getting progressively doubtful. 

With the same unwavering confident (or not so confident) full of life voice that swiper loved to hear so much, Doras voice cracked as she answered.

Swiper thought it was cute. 

Dora wanted to cry so bad.

There was a rustle under the bedsheets.  
And out popped the head of the man in question.

Seeing that Dora had this certain look on her face, he opted, 

“What are you thinking about?”  
He shifted closer, wanting to give the warmest bear hug a fox could give.

Dora giggled.  
The much warmer, softest gaze someone could give, paired with the happiest of smiles was his only answer. 

And he understood all of it.


End file.
